


“Our fate together...

by asheroo



Category: Danganronpa, presidential politics
Genre: Crack Fic, Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair - Freeform, Donald kinda caking up, M/M, Might write fluff, Might write smut idk, Mike Pence x Obama - Freeform, Please I’m sorry, honestly my otp, i need therapeutic help, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheroo/pseuds/asheroo
Summary: Mike Pence x Obama“You’re walking down the street, you realize that your life is utterly boring. You feel like you might kin Junko Enoshima. You sigh and kick the stray objects on the sidewalk, ‘what could I do to make my life a little bit more interesting?’. Maybe that’s why nobody would date your broke ass.”A thrilling adventure full of plots and twists! (I GOT THE IDEA FROM ELA CLASS)
Relationships: Donald Trump - Relationship, Mike Pence x Obama, Obama x Mike Pence, Y/N - Relationship, nagito komaeda x reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my otp ship you cannot fight me.

Mike Pence x Obama

You’re walking down the street, you realize that your life is utterly boring. You feel like you might kin Junko Enoshima. You sigh and kick the stray objects on the sidewalk, ‘what could I do to make my life a little bit more interesting?’. Maybe that’s why nobody would date your broke ass. 

Suddenly Obama popped out of the bush besides you! You jump back in surprise, what was the 44th ex-President doing here? Why did he allow you to bathe in his grace? “Y/N,” the president suddenly spoke, “Y/N you must figure out my last name.” You raise an eyebrow, why had Obama presented you with such a difficult task?! Of course his last name is... 

*SKITTER, THUMP!”

You snap out of your thoughts, what had happened for such a noise to appear? You see Mike Pence, on top of Obama! “Obama, that is a CIA secret that must never be revealed!” The Vice President suddenly raised his hand, and threw a weak punch to the presidents, woah hey!

You see Obama’s brow furrow, he suddenly grabs Mike Pence’s wrists and pins him to the ground. You hear the compact of his head and the concrete, the Vice President fights back against the other, getting into an aggressive fist fight. 

It takes you a while to process this situation, first the president asks you to tell him his last name, and then the Vice President forbids him to leak such information? You break through your thoughts, and suddenly yell out “Hey guys lets settle this peacefully! We wouldn’t want to get into a slow burn right?”

Sadly they ignored you, ‘Damn,’ you think, ‘Am I that forgetful?’ However out of nowhere, Nagito Komaeda popped out from behind a tree! “Stop right there higher ups! Despair should never be used to settle arguments!” Nagito suddenly whips out Gungnirs spear, and breaks up the fight. Obama and Pence didn’t expect someone to interfere, they were a little shocked. Obama crashed back onto the bush he came from, and Pence stayed on the ground, paralyzed.

“Y/N, I’ve come to pass on a message to you, the world is sinking into despair and you’re the only one who can stop it!” Yeah this was a little bit too much to handle, the little lump that sits in your head couldn’t really decipher that. Was this why your life was so bland? Is it because you were a protagonist in this sick little story? Nagito was looking at you intensely with those beautiful swirling gray eyes, but your admiration was suddenly interrupted with wet sounds coming from the left.


	2. Woah slow burn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N is suddenly presented with countless surprise when they go on a simple walk. Surely nothing else will happen right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fucking fan fiction, i can’t believe im making my debut by writing this 🧍
> 
> ((READ THE COMMENTS PLEASE))

You and Nagito turn your heads to where the sloppy sounds came from, and gasp in surprise. Obama and Pence were making out passionately, you could feel the heat coming from them. They separate for air, a string of saliva connecting them. You huff excitedly, you’ve read plenty of yaoi and BL, so you’ve basically predicted this outcome. You turn to look act Nagito, his expression looks a little bit unreadable. You stare at him for a while, and realize he’s crying? He smiles at the sight in front of him, he wipes the single stray tear that came from his eyes. ‘Wow,’ you look at his magnificent orbs, ‘His eyes... are extremely beautiful.’

However you couldn’t admire him from long, you heard a small moan coming from the newfound couple. Pence was looking fearfully at you and Nagito, but he wasn’t directly looking at you guys. ‘Huh?’ you look at the direction the Vice Presidents irises are looking at, ‘Behind us?’. Your body whips behind to see what Pence was so worried about, and your eyes widen at the sight. “Donald Trump?!” Nagito wrinkles his nose, “Oh my,” he says, “the amount of despair coming from that orange skinned person is suffocating!” A line of drool strays from his mouth. Ew.

“Mikey...” Donald finally speaks. “T-that was our thing...” You realize that the President was holding a small remote. Wait what the f- “Donny please! It was an accident, I couldn’t help but get aroused from this hunk of melanin that was in front of me! Please forgive me, the nights we had together were special I promise!” You could see Pence tear up. 

However you couldn’t help but notice Obama, he looked quite furious. “Pence,” the ex president spoke, he grabbed Pences tie and brings him close, “you told me we’d get married and make m-preg real! What happened to the heated make out session we just had?!” You could see Pence tear up even more, “Obama, I’m sorry, our affair is forbidden! I would shower you in as much affection I can, but I have to help Donny show this world who is a true leader!” 

Pence nuzzles Obama, you could see Obama shed a single tear, you feel that he was imagining what they could’ve been. Pence slowly got up, “I’m sorry Obama, but I must go.” Pences expression was unreadable, but you knew that it hurt him to make a decision like this. “Shall we go, Donny?” Donald nodded and took Pences hand, and slowly took him to a car that was conveniently placed there.

As they drove away, you couldn’t help but feel angry. You see Obama trembling on the ground. You march towards the ex president and grab him by the tie, “Hey you should be fighting for him!” He suddenly looks you dead in the eye, and falters away. “I can’t do that, he even said so...” That makes you even more infuriated, you raise your hand to his face and...

*SLAP*

Nagito looks at you in shock, and tries to hold you back. “Y/N, as I said earlier, despair should never be used to settle arguments!” You break from Nagito’s bony arms, earning a soft moan from him. “Obama you need to fight for him or you’ll lose him forever!” This seemed to shake Obama, and he suddenly had a determined glow in his eyes. “Thank you, Y/N” He gets up, and turns to look at you, “By the way,” he slowly spoke “my last name is...”

*THUMP!*

You faint before you could even learn his last name. What a pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit if anyone actually finds this im gonna shit my pants. also there might be smut in the next chapter idk, i don’t know how to write smut so this’ll be a ride. edit: I SWEAR A CHAPTER IS GONNA COME I JUST NEED TO WRITE IT

**Author's Note:**

> also another chapter is coming out soon im just a little bored rn.


End file.
